60 Days Left
by Icanwriteloads1
Summary: Kim Crawford died in a car accident in 2005 but then something made her come back. Only Problem she only has 60 days left on Earth


**Hey guys how you doing? I was taking a nap and I thought about this story in my head and decided to make a fanfic about it. Enjoy oh and I don't do disclaimers. I will from now on wait he will JACK!**

**Jack: Anima does not own Kickin It **

**Disclaimer: Like Jackie said I do not own Kickin It **

_2005_

_Mississippi…._

_Kim Crawford, Age 15 died in a car accident when she was walking home from school and was ran over by a running car. _

_2012….._

Amanda Crawford, Mark Crawford and Kevin Crawford were still grieving about the death of Kim. Amanda had quit her job and Mark had left her because of that. Kevin a younger brother now age 13 had stop taking Karate because his sister used to teach him. Mark Crawford happily married with Jenna Harlow officially known as Jenna Crawford had forgotten about his daughter and had a lovely baby boy born on January. Everybody was acting ''fine'' because there was nothing to do about Kim... was there?

It is a sunny Monday afternoon, Amanda sighs looking out the window in worry thinking about if Kevin would end up like his sister and rubs her temples in anxiety. The door slowly makes a knocking noise making Amanda get up in frustration. Opening the door Amanda looks around to see if anyone was there, after double checking she decides to turn back to her thoughts when suddenly

''Hi Mom''

Amanda shocked stands up happy and runs to hug her daughter. She stops when she doesn't feel anything

''Why can't I hug you?'' Amanda says rubbing her tears

''I can touch you and you can't touch me'' Kim says touching her mom's hand and squeezing it tight

''You're warm for a ghost'' Amanda says laughing and wiping her tears with her other hand Kim was not holding.

''I'm an angel, Mom'' Kim says hugging her mother.

''It feels like you are here with me'' Amanda says accepting the hug and smiling.

Kim breaks the hug and smiles at her mom before noticing her mom was still crying.

'' Aww Mom don't cry''

''I am so happy that you're here, it's all my fault that you….you''

''Mom it's not true… ''

''I was not a good mother, not a good wife look dad left me''

''Mom it's not true…wait Dad left you?''

''It doesn't matter''

Kim drops her mom's hand she was holding and runs towards the door.

Jack Brewer age 15 is skateboarding when he sees a beautiful girl running. He decides to run after her and drops his skateboard on the ground.

Kim stops on an empty space and flicks her fingers.

Jack looks everywhere for the girl he saw and bumps into his three friends as he runs.

''Dude what's wrong? You look like you're in a hurry'' Milton his smart friend questions.

''Forget that, Jack you coming to practice? you were gonna teach me that new karate move'' Eddie says shaking Jack.

''Kung Fu Lightning has a new album, we should buy it'' Jerry says jumping up and down in joy.

''Guys I am looking for a girl wearing a white flowing dress with blonde curls anyone see her?'' Jack says looking around

''Jack has a new crush. Ooo'' Jerry says patting Jack on the back.

''Guys it's just not a crush…. This girl has something else with her'' Jack says biting his lip and smiling

''Okay this girl must be some kind of goddess cause Jack is in love come on guys let's go find her'' Milton says running ahead.

Kim's POV

Kim looks around where she landed and knocks on the door. This is where my dad lives I assume. Kim mumbles

The door slowly opens with a woman holding a baby boy. The woman smiles at Kim and says '' How can I help you?''

''Where's dad?'' Kim shouts.

''I don't know what you are talking about'' The woman says cradling the baby boy who cries in response

''Who's this? Where's Kevin?'' Kim yells.

''Look little girl I have no idea what you are talking about so why don't you bog off to your dollies and kittens'' The woman says having a slightly bitter tone to her voice.

''I want to speak to Mark Crawford'' Kim says staring straight at the baby and then back to the woman

''How do you know my husband?'' The woman says shocked at the command

''By the way who are you?'' Kim says looking up and down then back at the woman again.

''I am Jenna Crawford, wife of Professor Mark Crawford''

''WHAT?''

''Honey who's at the door?'' Mark says kissing the woman and the baby then stopping to turn to Kim.

''Oh my god''

Jack's POV

''Jack what does she look like?'' Milton says pacing around with a clipboard.

''That's all I know, she has blonde curls and was wearing a white dress!''

''Okay let's set up a speed date'' Jerry says getting up and running towards the door to get a laptop.

''Guys just forget it I am never going to meet her'' Jack says sighing and crashing on the couch.

Kim's POV

''Who is she, Mark?'' Jenna says with a confused look.

''My daughter'' Mark says staring hard at Kim who was patiently waiting to yell at her dad.

''Wait I thought your daughter was dead'' Jenna says staring suspiciously at Kim

''I was, but I came back'' Kim says giving an annoyed look back at Jenna.

'' Is that even possible?'' Jenna says trying to touch Kim.

'' For me it is'' Kim says pushing Jenna aside and entering her dad's home, frustrated with her own father the one who she named as a ''hero''

''Kim, not that I want you here but what are you doing here?'' Mark says following his daughter's step who is pacing around kicking every item away as she walks.

''Does Mom not mean anything to you?'' Kim yells facing her dad with tears dripping down staining her face leaving her a black mark of her mascara.

''She does but I could not be there for her after you left'' Mark says sighing and kicking his feet,looking on the ground.

''Divorce her'' Kim says pointing at Jenna who is in the corner uncomfortably holding the baby and listening to the conversation.

''I can't do that, sweetie the baby needs her dad''

''YES THE BABY NEEDS HER DAD, GUESS WHO ELSE DOES?''

Mark stops and thinks before shaking his head waiting for Kim's response.

'' Your son, Kevin... Dad''

''I want you to be there for mom and Kevin because they cannot move on without you'' Kim says inching forward.

''Mom and Kevin have already lost a family member, do not make them lose another one'' Kim says patting her dad, waving at Jenna and walking to leave.

''But you're back, Kimmy''

Kim stops to look at her dad before she remembers the orders that were sent to her.

''_Remember you cannot tell anybody until your final day'' _

''No I am not Dad'' Kim says before running towards the door as quickly as her feet can rush.

_Jack's POV_

Jack is still in the couch still thinking about the girl he bumped into recently. His friends had left him and gone to get a smoothie and had said they were gonna help him later on on a full stomach. He is the only one in the dojo in Rudy's office with the keys laid on the table that Rudy had given to him. He gets up grunting and heads to the door to do some punching when suddenly

''Hey have you seen Kevin anywhere?''

The girl he bumped into was there. Jack walks up to the girl to examine her carefully. He recognizes the blonde curls and the flowing white dress but doesn't know the girl owns sparkling brown eyes similar to his except hers being a lighter shade.

''Umm… Kevin doesn't train here anymore'' Jack stutters before clearing his throat to hide his nervousness.

''WHAT?'' The girl yells shaking Jack.

''He's in the Black Dragons Dojo if you want him'' Jack says biting his lower lip and looking at the girl in front of him carefully from head to toe. This was unusual for a girl to wear a long flowing dress and have such luscious long blonde hair that touches her shoulder. It was unusual for this girl to even come here because Jack had not seen this girl before mentioning Kevin.

''You need to bring him back'' The girl says with a terrified tone to her voice.

''We tried, he won't leave''

''Then let's get him back into the dojo'' The girl says standing up and giving Jack a look

''Okay I'll help you'' Jack says smiling at the girl to show he was a nice person.

''Thank You….?''

''Jack''

''Cool I'm Kim''


End file.
